


薄荷草莓

by Shirokawa_aRMy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Kang Taehyun, M/M, Omega Kang Taehyun, Top Choi Yeonjun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirokawa_aRMy/pseuds/Shirokawa_aRMy
Summary: 设定：🔞薄荷α崔然竣×草莓Ω姜太显年上 八岁年龄差为🚗而写的设定 慎入
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2





	薄荷草莓

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️本章含有 腿交 强制性⚠️

雨，打在身上便湿漉漉的，连带着衣料一起粘在皮肤上，憋闷的感觉。  
姜太显望着学校门外，半晌没有动作，只是把雨伞紧握在手中，手机页面还停留在和崔然竣的聊天记录上。  
【我去接你。】  
失去了学生的校园早已重归平静，姜太显把耳机摘下，盯着手中的透明雨伞，最终是撑起来，却走向了离家相反的路。  
【你在哪？】  
【我去找  
字还没打完，迎面撞上一个冰冷的怀抱，姜太显僵直身子，眨眨眼抬头才看清是崔然竣，手机随便揣进口袋，连忙用伞遮住对方上方，抬起另一只手去摸崔然竣的额头，帮人拨开贴在一起的刘海。  
“哥，你怎么了？”  
手下的皮肤火一般的烫，灼烧着手心。姜太显有些着急，想放下手来扯着人回家，崔然竣却像一只撒娇的猫，扶着姜太显的手贴上他脸颊，似乎是无意识地蹭着，唇肉厮磨在掌心，最后吻上姜太显的手腕。姜太显没有见过这样的崔然竣，呆愣在原地，由着崔然竣动作。崔然竣的眼神撞过来，姜太显下意识侧头，避开对方直直看过来的样子，本想抽回手，却不知这个回避的动作触到了崔然竣的哪根神经，竟被人直接拽进怀里。  
崔然竣埋在姜太显的颈肩，深吸一口气，只能闻到雨后略微潮湿的木土味，小孩碎发间隐约的皂香味，很干净。崔然竣微眯着眼，鼻头轻轻蹭过对方的侧后颈，果不其然引起姜太显的一阵战栗，但他仍然没有逃走，只是倔强的捏着崔然竣的衣角，坚持将伞撑在两人上方，雨点打落在伞面，似是催促，也如同催眠。  
仿佛被阵阵雨声所蛊惑，崔然竣喃喃道：“太显？”  
姜太显在崔然竣的怀里点点头，应了一声，衣料相互摩擦，发出悉索声响，声音略过耳畔如羽毛轻扫过心头。于是崔然竣接着唤道：“太显？”  
“我在这里，哥，太显在这里。”  
崔然竣听到这句话，鼻头一酸，泪轻易地溢出，顺着脸颊滑落在姜太显颈肩。小孩察觉到，有些慌乱，只得抱着人继续哄着：“哥，然竣哥，我带你回家好不好？”  
“好。”崔然竣沙哑地应着，揽着小孩的肩头，被人摇摇晃晃地带着去叫了一辆出租车。

好不容易将人扛上楼，姜太显把崔然竣放在沙发上，本想站起身，崔然竣又是抱住对方，小孩没掌握好平衡，直接摔向崔然竣怀里，只得撑住身子避免撞到，崔然竣拧着眉头，把姜太显的脑袋往怀里压，小孩最终顺从的靠在他胸口，侧躺着被人拥入怀。  
崔然竣身上原本被雨冲刷下的酒精味道，此刻唐突袭来，姜太显总觉得有些晕眩。对方的皮肤还是在烫，犹豫片刻，姜太显还是开了口：“哥，你是不是到易感期了？”  
崔然竣睁开眼盯着怀里的小孩，用鼻音哼了一声，算是回应。姜太显垂眸，再次躲开对方的眼神。  
“抑制剂在哪，我帮你拿。”  
没听清崔然竣模糊的发音，姜太显只得抬起头，后脑勺突然多了个力道，压着他撞向视野里还在翕动的唇。初吻带着苦涩的酒味和随即而来的铁锈味道，崔然竣的舌掠过姜太显禁闭的牙关，最终含住小孩软嫩的下唇吮吸，牙齿轻微磕碰着唇肉，姜太显想要把人推开，手刚碰到崔然竣的胸口就被压制住，对方的五指强行扣过来，拉着小孩的手，力气大到令虎口阵阵作痛。崔然竣的大腿蹭到姜太显的双腿之间，膝盖顶着敏感的前端摩擦，陌生的感觉顺着下方传来，游走在神经刺激着大脑。姜太显想要挣开这个亲吻，却被追着啃咬，略微松气，口腔内就被掠夺，崔然竣的舌抵着上颚舔舐，姜太显被逼得无法，刚想下口咬，崔然竣的手就摸着后颈，指尖点在后侧，他的大脑瞬间变得空白，奇异的感觉充斥在脑海，姜太显嗅到异常浓郁的薄荷清香，融在空气中快要爆发。  
这是他第一次闻到崔然竣的信息素，在并不合适的时间和场合。  
姜太显曾幻想过分化后去偷偷嗅闻的信息素，现在爆裂在他的面前，炸开他的感官，强硬地覆盖在后颈开始突突跳动的腺体周围，逼得那处泄露稚嫩的气味，甜腻的草莓味四散开来，与薄荷交融在一起，突兀地碰撞。  
崔然竣将神志不清的小孩翻过身，扯下对方有些松垮的校裤，柔顺的布料仿佛没有一丝阻力的落下，露出姜太显纤细的大腿。崔然竣着迷地抚摸过柔软的白嫩，粗糙的指腹顺着大腿内侧蹭过，姜太显忍不住惊叫一声，夹紧大腿阻止那只手的肆意，然而崔然竣的手还是顺着腿缝抚过，捏着靠近穴口的臀肉玩弄，即便被内裤挡着，微微润湿的水迹却暴露了这句身体的欢愉，随着崔然竣的挑逗，润湿的水迹开始扩散，姜太显的颤抖也越发明显。  
随着拉链拉下的清脆声音，姜太显突然感觉穴口隔着布料，有一个炽热的物体抵在那，恐惧让姜太显想要逃走，他刚往前爬了一步，就被按着大腿扳了回来，崔然竣的器物顺着这个动作挤进小孩的腿间，隔着内裤顶着他的囊袋戳弄，姜太显咬着下唇忍住呻吟，颤巍巍地将手堵在双腿之间，试图阻止崔然竣再挤进来。  
“太显。”  
崔然竣略带委屈地声音飘过来，将姜太显从背后搂住，唇快要贴上小孩的后颈，姜太显惊恐地慌忙用双手护住腺体，崔然竣却趁机将阴茎挤进他双腿之间，不断地进出，泄出一点点的精液粘在腿间，蹭得那处黏糊糊的，热度攀在脸上，崔然竣在昏暗的灯光下隐约看到小孩红透的耳垂，像甜甜的软糖，勾得崔然竣去咬，含在嘴里品尝。姜太显的内裤被人扯下，崔然竣将两人的器物贴在一起抚慰，过量的快感袭来，姜太显哑着声音恳求崔然竣住手，却没有得到回应。恐惧令姜太显死死地护住后颈，果不其然手背被人咬住，试图逼小孩放手。  
“哥，不要……”  
姜太显啜泣的声音仿佛过电，如同电流穿过脊髓，等崔然竣彻底清醒，小孩已经晕倒在他的怀里，身下黏着两人的白浊，粘在被蹭到发红的大腿内侧，牙印明晃晃地刻在姜太显手背上，是他疯狂行为的中最扎眼的罪证。  
雨敲打在窗户上，落下水痕，光映过痕迹折射入昏暗房间，铺在姜太显的脸上，好似泪痕，衬在小孩发红的眼角，让他仿佛碎掉的破旧人偶。  
雨一直在下。


End file.
